


Where the Trouble Began

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragon Egg, Dragons, Gyr is so much like his fathers, M/M, Mpreg, addy is so much like her parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Gyr's got himself into trouble. Addy wants to help.





	Where the Trouble Began

Kestrel opened her door to find her brother holding her little sister in his arms.  

“Can you take Pheonix for the night? I need to do something and I don’t want her to wake up alone and scared.” Gyr asked. He was already wearing his cloak.

“Why don’t you bring her to our fathers?”

“I don’t want them to know I’m going out.”

“Are you in danger?” Kestrel asked as she reached out to take Phoenix's sleeping form from him. 

“No,” Gyr assured her. “And I’m not going alone. Addy’s coming with me. We should be back late tomorrow or early the day after. I just need...I need to speak with someone.”

Kestrel could tell there was something her brother wasn’t telling her, something big. She felt hurt he didn’t trust her with whatever it was but agreed to watch Kestrel. 

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“He was here! Everytime I came here he was here! The one time I really truly need him to be here he’s not!” Gyr slumped to the ground against a tree.

“So screw him!” Addy declared.

“That’s kind of how I got into this situation.” Gyr couldn't help but smile a bit. 

Addy laughed a bit as she sat down next to him. “You don’t need him! You can do it on your own. I’ll help you. Perry and Kes will help you. Your fathers with help you.”

“If they don’t kill me first.”

“They won’t kill you, Gyr. Your fathers love you.”

“If I can’t find him, I can’t do right by this kid. I know what you’re going to say, but it’s not the same. If my grandfather had been dead before Perry was born they would have been married by the time she was born.”

“I’ll marry you if that’s what you’re so worried about!” 

“No, Addy.”

“Come on we’re best friends. I wouldn’t mind living with you. We’d never be like your fathers but few royal marriage ever are.”

“No. You’re gonna find someone you truly love someday and I don’t want to be in they way.”

“Did you?”

“What?”

“Did you truly love him?”

Gyr bit his lip and looked at his lap. “I don’t know. There wasn’t anything serious between us. I mean, I only saw him five times.” He sighed. “What does that say about me? I got pregnant by a guy I barely knew.”

“That you’re sixteen and stupid.” She teased. “No it doesn’t say anything about you. Not really. Except that you have a very loving heart. Which is why you're going to be a great father.”

“It means I'm an idiot. I should have learned the spell my father uses. He spent so much time perfecting it for exactly this reason and I didn’t even bother to look at it.”

“There are ways to...end the pregnancy.”

Gyr shook his head. “Not without telling Merlin. He’d have to do it. It’s different for dragonlords and people with magic. It requires magic in addition to the herbs. My father’s the only one I know of who knows how.” Gyr started to sob. Addy pulled him into her arms. 

They stayed like that for a long while and eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the night before. Addy woke first spotted something in a nearby bush. It shone brightly in the sun. She carefully extracted herself from Gyr’s arms and crept over to it. She found it nested in some ferns. It was about the size of a melon, blue-grey with splashes of bronze, and it was warm to the touch. 

“Fuck!” She said to herself. She wanted to carry it over to Gyr but she was to scared to pick it up. If it was what she thought it was it was far to valuable, to precious, to risk it. Gyr would know what to do with it. She returned to his side and began to gently shake him. “Gyr, wake up. There’s something you need to see.”

It took a few tries before Gyr woke. He sat up stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned as he asked. “What’s happening?”

“I found something. It’s a-well I can’t be sure, but you’ll know. I think it’s a dragon egg.” 

Gyr hurried to where she indicated. He was filled with a sense of awe when he saw it. He gently stroked the shell and without even thinking whispered “Druzagu.”

The egg shifted and a tiny crack appeared. Gyr gasphed.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

_ Gyr climbed down off of Soazi’s back. She was getting so big. She was already larger than the biggest dog he’d ever seen and while she couldn’t do it for very long distances, she could no support him as she flew. _

_ “Did good?” She asked happily. She’d begun to talk as well. Most people didn’t hear the difference from the sounds she’d made as a baby but Gyr, his siblings, and Merlin could.  _

_ “Yes, you did very good.” Gyr smiled as he stroked her head. Soazi chirped happily and took off to stalk a badger she’s spotted a little ways off. Gyr began to gather the herbs he’d come for when he heard a voice above him. _

_ “That’s a very beautiful dragon.” _

_ Gyr looked up to find a boy his age lounging in the tree. Long red hair draped around his shoulders. _

_ “Who are you?” Gyr asked cautiously. _

_ “Halamar. I live just over there” The boy pointed toward a nearby hill before he jumped down and held out his hand to Gyr. _

_ Gyr took his hand and shook it. “Gyr.” _

_ “And how did you get a dragon, Gyr?” The boy smiled. _

_ Gyr thought for a moment. Halamar hadn’t recognized his name, he didn’t know Gyr was a prince, didn’t know he was the son of a dragonlord. For once he’d met someone with no pre-formed opinions about him or how he should behave. _

_ “My mother, found her as a baby.” Gyr lied seamlessly. “We raised her.” _

_ “Cool! Do you need any help gathering that feverfew?” Hallamar asked.  _

_ “Sure.” Gyr smiled. They spent the afternoon talking about nothing of any importance and laughing at each other's jokes. Gyr felt a strange tingle in the palms of his hands and his chest that almost hurt when they parted ways. _

 

_ _-_-_-_-_ _

 

_ Three weeks passed before the feverfew ran low. When Gyr landed in the clearing Halamar was already there, almost like he’d known Gyr was coming. _

_ “Hal!” Gyr beamed as he jumped off of Soazi. “What are you doing out here?” _

_ “When I woke up this morning something told me to come here, that you’d be here today. I brought something so Soazi!” Halamar runed over to a pair of baskets at the edge of the clearing. He brought one of them back. He pulled the cover away to reveal a large pile of meat. “It’s goat. I hope that’s alright.” _

_ “That’s perfect!” _

_ “I made us a picnic too. If you have time.”  _

_ “I have time.” Gyr was smiling so hard it almost hurt. _

 

_ _-_-_-_-_ _

 

_ Halamar brought a picnic the next time Gyr saw him as well. They ate together laughing under one of the trees. Soazi was napping nearby. _

_ “Gyr?” Halamar asked nervously, biting his lip. “I understand if the answer’s no but can I...Can I kiss you?” _

_ Gyr’s heart was pounding so hard he couldn’t hear himself reply. Halamar’s lips met his own and his whole body felt tingly.  They spent that afternoon and the next time they saw each other kissing and talking. _

 

_ _-_-_-_-_ _

 

_ The last time they Gyr saw Halamar had been much the same as the previous two times. They were kissing on a blanket in their clearing, Soazi nearby, when Gyr felt Halamar’s hand slip under the waistband of his pants. He knew he should stop him, that a prince shouldn’t lose his virginity to a boy he barely knew in a clearing in the forest. But he also knew that his fathers had been drunk the first time they’d been together and that, if the rumours were true, Arthur had lost his virginity in the stables where he could have been caught at anytime. Gyr was sober and there was no one else around for miles, so he he figured he was doing better than the both of them. _

_ “Can I?” Halamar asked hopefully. _

_ “Yes! Gods yes!” Gyr kissed him again. “Oil.” Kiss. “ In my bag.” Kiss _

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

A tiny grey dragon with copper stripes poked it little head out of the egg.

“She’s beautiful!” Addy gasphed.

“He.” Gyr correct, though he didn’t know how he knew that.

“Where did he come from? I meen his mother wouldn’t have left her egg out in the open like this. Would she?”

Gyr shook his head. “I think Hal brought him here. I don’t know where he found a dragon egg though?” He reached out and let the little dragon climb into his hand.

Suddenly they heard hoofbeats coming closer. They dove into the bushes to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't decided if Gyr's having a boy or girl. Thoughts?  
> Did anyone catch the little hint about Halamar?   
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
